


The Las Vegas Whore

by EnglishHorrorStory



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slutty Spencer, Smut, prostitute spencer, protective Logan, slightly sinister/untrustworthy spencer, spencer thinks he has a mental health problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is a mutant with a very unique power. He calls it his 'charm', his abilities being that when kissed he has the power to seduce that individual to sleep with him, but once said person has climaxed onto him- Spencer has the power to give them one command that they will follow, without hesitation or question. </p><p>He can fuck them into mindlessness. </p><p>Stryker saw the whore on the street one day, saw Spencer jerk some guy off in the alley and then order him to give him all his cash. An interesting ability wasn't passed up. </p><p>Now Spencer has escaped from the island, but the streets aren't safe. Logan picks him up and brings him back to the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer is a whore in this story and he has a lot of deep seeded issues. Triggers throughout. 
> 
> He also has some other mutations thanks to Stryker

The bar was brighter on the outside than on the inside, outside it was all pink neon and flashing lights whilst indoors the lights were low and there was dark shadows all around. The bar was filled with cigarette smoke and the heavy stench of liquor and sweat, the jukebox had been coerced into playing country when it was obviously built for rock. That's why Spencer had taken a breather outdoors, the sound of country was sometimes soothing but there was just something immensely depressing about Johnny Cash. Spencer wasn't looking for depressing, maybe something a little more... aggro. 

He pulled a packet of smokes out of his skin tight jeans and patted his self down for his lighter, cursing to himself when he realised that red eyed flirt in the bar must of pinched it when he was feeling up his ass earlier. Glancing around the dark alley that was at the back of the bar Spencer noticed there were a few guys stood by the open door smoking, they must have a light he could borrow, surely. 

"Don't suppose any of you have a light, someone stole mine" he gave them a fake friendly smile as he approached

The three young lads didn't look too friendly themselves but Spencer was pretty sure he could defend his self if things took a turn for the worst. "Lemme guess, red eyed freak who's been groping everyone tonight? He stole Pete's cigarettes too" a short blond guy with pale skin said, handing over a purple lighter

"Yeah, that'd be the guy" Spencer snorted "glad he didn't take my fucking wallet"

"Small time pickpocket, I guess, I hear Las Vegas is full of them" a British accent said from the guy stood beside the blond, a long brown haired man with an eyebrow piercing

"Tell me about it" Spencer chuckled, if only these guys new the half of it. He lighted up his cigarette and handed the lighter back to the blond "you guys not a fan of country either?" He jerked his thumb towards the fire door they had come out of, where the somber sounds of Cash were still wailing

"For once I didn't come to the bar to drown my sorrows but this music makes me want to do just that" the eyebrow piercing guy said bitterly

They made small talk for a while, the blond, the eyebrow piercing guy and Spencer. The last guy had stood smoking silently, eyes raking over the stranger who had asked his buddy for a light. 

"We're gonna head back in, you coming Tyler?" The blond asked

"I'm gonna have another, meet you in there" Tyler replied, not taking his eyes off of Spencer. His friends cast a cautious look at the younger boy in tight black jeans so Spencer gave them a wink and a sultry smile, it hit them quickly what was going on and they disappeared back inside. 

"So, honey, hope you know I take cash up front" Spencer told the black haired guy as he approached

"Is that so?" Tyler smirked "how much cash?"

"Oh that really depends on what you want..." Spencer pressed his hand against the guys maroon shirt and whispered seductively into his ear

"I wanna see you on your knees sucking my cock, how about that?" Tyler grinned, fisting a hand in the silky brown hair

"$30, for you, baby" he said slipping a hand down between them to grab the guys cock through his jeans

"You're cheap" Tyler praised, his voice suddenly got darker "you just a cheap back alley, Las Vegas whore, huh?"

"You've got no idea, sweet cheeks, you cum on my face and I might even give you your money back" he purred in reply, he slid down onto his knees and looked up from under his lashes "deal?"

"Deal. Definitely a deal" the guy said breathlessly

Spencer unbuttoned the guys jeans and pulled down the zipper, he was just about to pull out Tyler's half hard cock to get started when his acute hearing picked up on the sound of footsteps behind him. He glanced around and saw a gruff looking man with side burns and a fat cigar, he had some kind of lumberjack look going on and Spencer had to admit it suited him. "Sorry, honey, you'll have to wait your turn, unless you wanna join in? If that's alright with you, sweetheart"

Tyler glanced over at the stranger and shrugged "wouldn't mind seeing him fucked against a wall"

"Alright, pal. Lights out for you" The older man stepped foward, he grabbed Spencer by the hair with one hand and used the other to knock Tyler clean out. 

Spencer yelped and visibly paled as he watched his client hit the concrete with a thud. His attacker still had a firm hold of his hair however and Spencer knew things weren't going to go as smoothly as he'd hoped. "Kid-" the man began

He closed his eyes and quickly cut him off "half price, just don't hit my face, got a business to run, yeah?" He choked out and then tensed up as the man forced him to his feet

"I take it you're Spencer Reid?" The guy said dryly

Spencer blinked his eyes open and watched as his attacker lighted another cigar. A shudder of dread went through him, this was worse than a rough cilent. "Look... I don't know who that is.." he said backing up slowly "they just call me babydoll around here, ya know? Nobody goes by first names but maybe I can point you in the right directio- he bumped into a person behind him and was surprised to see the red eyed man who had pinched his lighter earlier

"Bonjour, monsieur, dis is yours, non?" He held out the copper coloured lighter, Spencer didn't dare take it, instead he flinched back and looked around frantically for an exit

"Calm down, kid, we ain't here to hurt ya" the first man said

The youngest man laughed bitterly "no, of course not. Look, whatever you want im sure we could find a compromise. I don't wanna be big headed but I am very good at what I do..." he offered

"Let me guess, we can't cum in you but you'd prefer it if we did cum on your skin, right? Because that's how you'd use your power over us" the lumberjack looking guy said

Spencer couldn't breathe, he was so screwed, so very, very screwed. And not even in the sense that he could use to get himself out of this. His charm wouldn't work unless they kissed him and they knew his power, they wouldn't kiss him back even if he tried. 

"Remy Lebeau, dis is Logan" the cajun said, he had aurburn hair and a pair of sunglasses perched on the top of his head

"That's real good to know, now please let me go" Spencer said sounding a little desperate

"You don't even know why we're here yet-" Logan pointed out

"I don't need to know, I knew you'd catch up to me eventually, well let me tell you I'm not going back. Ever. Not alive anyways" Spencer growled, the anger burning up inside helped build the burning sensation in his fingertips. It was a power he'd recently discovered when someone had jumped him in an alley (someone looking for blood instead of sex). 

Remy noticed it first, an orange glow forming in the palm of the boys dirtied hands "easy dere, mon ami, we don't wanna fight"

"Bullshit!" Spencer snapped before throwing a ball of flames onto the ground in front of Logan and then throwing another towards Remy. With them temporarily blinding he darted back inside the bar, hopping over Tyler's unconscious body and racing back into the darkness of the bar. 

He shoved through the back room that was filled with empty boxes, he could hear the men following, Logan shouting to Remy "Go around the front!"

No way was he going back, no fucking way. If he had to die so be it but he was not going back there- not ever. The back room lead out to the dance floor and the drunken dancers yelled in annoyance as he shoved passed them, his thin body managing to weave in between while Logan had to barge through. Spencer ran and vaulted the bar causing the pretty blond bartender to scream as he splashed the wooden counter with vodka. 

"KID STOP!" Logan ordered but Spencer slammed his hand down on the counter and it went up in flames

The whore dashed up the stairs that were behind the bar, it lead up to the empty offices upstairs amd hopefully to the roof. He ran all the way up to the third floor, hearing the screams from downstairs and the heavy boots of the man following him. 

"Shit!" The boy cursed as he found the door to the roof bolted and padlocked "shit!" He glanced around frantically until he caught sight of the fire escape through the windows of one of the rooms

Spencer tried with all his might to lift the window up but it too was locked. Logan was on the third floor now, literally seconds behind him. Spencer grabbed the desk chair and threw it at the window, the glass shattered everywhere, a shard rebounding and catching him on the cheek. 

"Spencer wait!" He heard Logan shouted

Spencer jumped through the fire escape, his arm slashing open on the glass before he turned a threw another handful of fire straight at Logan's chest. He watched in disbelief as Logan grunted in pain, his shirt was shrugged off as it burned and the skin knitted back together. Healing factor...

He made eye contact with the man before dashing up the fire escape and going up to the roof, he heard the scaffolding rattle under Logan's frame. 

"Alright, pal, this stops here. You've got nowhere to go and the building is burning quick from your little bar trick downstairs-" Logan crossed his arms across his bare chest

"I'm not going back!" Spencer screamed at him

"Back where?!" Logan barked "we're from Xaviers stupid x-men school-"

"You're lying! You're lying, I'm not going anywhere with you!" 

Logan tried to catch the kid as he ran and leaped from the rooftop, Spencer tried to jump far enough to grab the fire escape on the opposite building but it was too far and he was falling. He was falling from three storeys up.

"SPENCER!" Logan roared as he saw the kid start to fall

A flash of blue appeared grabbing Spencer around the middle and another flash showed that it was Kurt, Kurt had caught him. 

Thank fuck.


	2. The Same Prison, Different Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bring Spencer back to the mansion, Spencer doesn't want to be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencers main mutation is his sexual charms but he has others too (I haven't decided what or how many just yet) I mention some of the others here!

Spencer realised he was having a panic attack.

His heart was pounding so hard Spencer was getting worried he'd have a heart attack. As if being chased, burning down a bar and then jumping off a roof wasn't terrifying enough, the person who caught him happened to just solidify the fact that these guys worked for Stryker. 

"Calm yourself" Kurt said, his accent just as thick as it had been the last time Spencer had heard it

"No, no, no, no" Spencer chanted as he struggled in the blue skinned mans arms "no, no, get off of me, get away- I'm not going back- I'm not ever going back!" He gasped as he felt his throat constricting, his chest tightening so much he found it very difficult to breathe. "You'll have to kill me because I'm not going back there"

"I know" nightcrawler said softly though he held the whore strong enough to bruise the pale skin "I know, my friend. But I promise you, we aren't taking you back to Stryker"

"Please! Please just let me go!" Tears were rolling down his prety face, the salty water getting into the cut on his cheek that he'd gotten when he had smashed the window. His arm was the worst injury, the blood was pouring out and Kurt worried it had caught an artery but if he loosened his grip at all the boy was sure to bolt

"You are bleeding very badly, my boy, we need to put pressure on that wound" Kurt explained quickly but calmly

Spencer hadn't even felt the injuries, the amount of adrenaline was the only thing stopping him from feeling the pain and exhaustion. He did feel sick. Dizzy and nauseous, it reminded him of a bad high, laced drugs from that guy in the purple suit on St Peter's Court, you know, Larry or Barry who hangs around outside of Joanies.

God, that's what he needed, something to make this all go away. His head was spinning, his head was banging almost as hard as his heart. It really didn't help that Kurt was pinning him to the ground since the man's elbow was on his chest. It was obvious he'd been a priest and not a paramedic, Spencer complained to his self.

"Panic attack" another voice said, the cajun "de boy needs room to breathe, get y'r elbow off his chest"

Gambit pushed Nightcrawler over and took his place of holding the freaked out kid. He lifted the boy into a sitting position but then propped him up against Kurt's chest, Spencer tried to move away from the contact but couldn't get the breath in his lungs to go far without almost blacking out  
Kurt held onto the boy's shoulders loosely, he realised that Spencer was incapable of bolting now. Spencer started to get even worse when he saw the dark spots in front of his eyes, the thought of blacking out was getting him even more worked up

If he passed out here- if he passed out they'd- shit, shit don't bla- come one, Spence, keep your shit together, don't pass ou-

"The kid alright?" Logan asked as he finally joined them after getting off the roof of the burning building

"He's passed out" Kurt confirmed

"We need to go, fire department will be here any second" Logan nodded back to the top of the alley where there was a crowd "Summer's says we can land in the park a block from here, everywhere else is too packed. Come one, I'll carry the kid" he bent down and hoisted Spencer up who was limp and boneless

.............

It was cold and the place smelled familiar, those were the first things that went through Spencer's mind when he regain consciousnes. Yes, it smelled like... antiseptics.

Oh God. 

Spencer felt his stomach drop and he opened his eyes quickly, hissing and blinking at the bright lights. Oh God... he gulped as he saw the metallic room around him, a lab, all shiny metal and blinding whites. The stink of that strange soap, medicine and the tang of blood was in the air and it filled his nose and made him feel sick. His head hurt so he tried to raise a hand to massage a temple but his limbs were heavy, he couldn't lift them more that an inch off of the bed. Looking down Spencer realised why and panic quickly replaced the drowsiness. Thick leather straps held his wrists to the bed, stopping him from moving

"Oh fuck" Spencer breathed out he looked around frantically, it wasn't a lab he recognised so Stryker had rather remodelled or moved base, the latter more likely. "This is bad, this is really bad"

The leather was strong and tight, not tight enough to hurt but it restrained him well enough. He was still in his clothes which surprised the boy, they normally put him in one of those thin hospital gowns. As Spencer tried to loosen the restraints he noticed his arm had been stitched up, eight black stitches joined the slashed flesh together neatly. They had cleaned up the blood and stitched his wounds to prevent infection, that wasn't uncommon, they couldn't have their test subjects dying now. 

The leather cuffs were going nowhere unfortunately so Spencer had no choice but to find other means of escape, he couldn't just lay there and wait for them to come back and do god knows what. He concentrated on his wrists, feeling the tight but soft cuffs, the soft bed underneath his forearms. Slowly his wrists started to move through the leather, he could feel the foreign mutation sucking the energy outof him. It took a lot of energy, concentration and some time but eventually he had shifted through the leather.

"Thank you, shadowcat" Spencer muttered, the young girl who's mutation they had injected him with during the experiments 

Spencer sat up slowly not wanting to get dizzy, he was still fully dressed down to his boots thankfully so he didn't have to waste time looking for clothes, though his tight fitting whoring clothes probably wouldn't be suitable, the boy wasn't completely sure if Stryker had moved base but he did know that theplace he'd been in before had been surrounded by snow. Spencer hoped they weren't in the snow or in some remote jungle. 

Now, did he have time to find a bag and fill it with supplies that he'd inevitably need when (if) he escaped or were Strykers men going to be back any second? Spencer decided he'd at least need a weapon to defend his self if (when) he bumped into trouble. Spencer got up from the bed that laid in the center of the lab and started to scrounge around for a scalpel or something, surely there would be medical supplies around here. Bingo! A pair of scissors and a small scalpel laid on a silver tray beside the door, since he was so close to the exit he was able to hear some people coming, three or four people maybe. 

Spencer ducked behind a yellow lidded bin as the lab door opened and three people filed in, a blue furred man, Logan and a professional looking redhead. "What the hell, he's gone?" Logan frowned

The boy crept froward and slowly crawled towards the door that was about a meter away from him, if he could get to it he could run while they stood there looking lost and confused-

"Hey kid!" The lumberjack looking guy spotted him and Spencer jumped up into action, he darted for the door but Logan blocked his way

Spencer grabbed the redhead and pulled her so her back was flushed to his chest amd he flicked the scalpel out and held it to her throat, the woman yelped but stood still so it wouldn't cut her

"Woah, easy bub, no need to be taking hostages here" Logan growled

"You're the ones taking hostages" Spencer spat in return

"You're not a hostage-" the blue furred man tried to say

"Then tell him to move out of my way" the boy glared at Logan, his hands were twitchy and shaking and he didn't want to hurt the woman if he didn't have to

"Spencer, if you'd just like to sit down and we could discuss-" the blue guy said calmly

"I don't want to sit down, I want him to move!" Specer ordered "because I will slit her throat if I have to!"

That got Logan to move though he was snarling, Spencer walked sideways towards the door so he could see the people in the room but also making sure no one was creeping up on him. He held the woman to his chest tightly until he was out of the door then he shoved her back into the room and slammed the door closed, it had a keypad lock on the other side which Spencer was very experienced with, he kicked it from the side and smashed it off the wall with his boot which then locked the door. 

He ran then, bolting down the well lighted hallway. It was like a maze down here and he had no clue where the exit was. Spencer could feel a pressure on his skull, someone was trying to get into his head but he had shields up just for that reason, they had taught him how to do that when they started training him as an assassin. That had been Strykers plan anyways, but Spencer ruined that by refusing to kill. 

"Fuck!" He cursed when he came to another dead end

Spencer heard footsteps, two pairs of them coming from the corridor to his left, and quick. There was a crash coming from the way he'd just come amd Spencer guessed that Logan had just broken out. Logan was a feral, Spencer deduced, he'd follow his scent and corner him so he had to move quick. The corridor to his left was the way out if that's where the people were coming from so that's the way he had to head- except that's where the people were coming from..

Two people rounded the corner, a man wearing red glasses and Remy Lebeau "bonjour, Spencer!" Remy greeted "glad to see y'r up and about"

"I need you to move" Spencer told them, he could see an elevator and he would put money on it that this was a lower level

"No can do, kid. You need to calm down" the guy with red glasses said

"Would you be calm if you'd been abducted?" Spencer glared "get out of my way before I have to make you"

"I'd like to see you try, what are you going to do, snog me into oblivion?" He snorted

Spencer smirked "oh I bet you'd like to see me try that"

There was a hum "Remy would indeed" the cajun grinned but pulled out his bo anyways

They all heard heavy footsteps and voices coming from the direction of the lab and Spencer knew if he didn't move quick they'd be upon him any moment. So he decided he had to get moving no matter what the cost, he killed to get out last time, he'd do the same again if he had to. 

Spencer launched his self at the guy with glasses with a lot more force than what the man seemed to be expecting, his hands on the mans shoulders as he gracefully lifted his self over him. The red glasses guy fell to the ground from the force of Spencer's attack but Spencer landed on the other side of him. Remy's staff hit the wall beside his head making a barrier between Spencer and the elevator, Spencer smacked the bar up with his hand, ducking underneath and blocking the expected blow with his other hand

"I t'nk y' need to slow down, mon ami" Remy said as he chased after Spencer "you've got the wrong end of the stick, no pun intended" he grinned when Spencer blocked another blow "dis is a school for mutants"

"Sure, do you kidnapped all your students?" Spat the whore 

Spencer kicked the bow, smacking it from Remy's hand and into the wall where it fell with a thud. The guy with Red glasses and the other three were now at the other end of the corridor. Remy could feel the fear and anger radiating from the boy along with his determination to get out of this place. As they fought hand to hand Spencers hit the button for the elevator so it would be down by the time he was finished with the red eyed thief

The lift pinged and the doors slid open, Spencer lifted his leg and kicked Remy in the side of the head, hitting him hard enough to knock him out against the wall. The thief fell to the floor with a thud beside his bo. 

"Hello, Spencer. First floor, yes?" A bald headed man in a wheel chair smiled warmly from inside the elevator, he was stood beside a white haired lady who had a stern look on her face

The others caught up then, trapping him between the elevator and them. He was caught. 

"Come up to my office, I'm sure you must have a lot of questions" the guy in the wheelchair smiled as Logan grabbed both of Spencers arms from behind and growled in his ear

He tried struggling but the feral was stronger than him by far. Shit, thought Spencer, fucking fuckety fuck.

He was pushed into the elevator.


	3. Spooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is jumpy and just wants his things back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more power that I wont mention in this chapter, but so far his abilities are: sexual compulsion/charm, fire, moving through solid objects (he doesn't have full control over the last one however)

They were getting frustrated, frustrated with his silence. Spencer didn't want to make them angry but he had no quims about making them mad. So far they had done nothing more than abduct him and Spencer didn't want them to get violent but he wasn't going to answer their questions. 

"You're mental shields are very impressive, did you put them there yourself or did someone show you how?" The Professor asked, he was sat in his wheelchair behind his desk, his chin resting on his fists

Spencer just glared at him and refused to answer. 

"Not much of a talker huh?" Logan snorted around his cigar, he lighted it up but got a quick, sharp "not in the house, Logan" from the professor and Spencer saw the man painfully stub the thing out on his hands

"You're safe here" Storm said softly, the lady with the white hair. Spencer didn't answer her either, she flicked his eyes over to meet hers before looking back at the guy in charge

"Do you know where you are, Spencer?" The professor asked him. He didn't, he had no clue. There was no sign of stryker or wraith or even Essex! This was a new place. It didn't surprise Spencer too much, he'd been caught by new people before. First it had been Essex, then Styker and Wraith had heard of his abilities and wanted a piece and now it looked like he hadn't hidden well enough. 

"You're at Xavier's school for mutants" Cyclops told him "we help mutants control their powers"

Spencer snorted, breaking his stone composure. Cyclops raised an eyebrow "what's so funny?"

"Do you even know what my powers are?" The boy asked with a devilish smirk

"We do" Jean nodded as she entered the room, Spencer focused on her neck where there was a small cut from where he'd held her to knife point. A wave of guilt and concern crossed his face for a second before he pulled his emotions back into place

"Oh really? Name them" Spencer challeneged with a cold stare 

Jean perched herself on the arm of the chair Cyclops was sat in, the boy could see they were together, there went his plan in seducing the red glass man...

"You're primary mutations is your charm and sexual compulsion, you can get someone to do anything you command if they climax on your skin" she said it with a straight face but her cheeks were getting a pink glow

"You also have a thing for pyrotechnics" Logan grumbled "you're little stunt at the bar left the bartender with a lot of bad burns, kid. They say the hair on his head will grow back but his pubes might never return" 

"Good" Spencer leaned back in his chair and crossed his leg over his knee "he had pubic lice anyways, maybe his fiancee will be happier"

"She might be but his dick ain't gonna work anymore" Logan growled, not likely how insincere and unapologetic the boy was being

"Karma is a bitch, maybe that'll teach him to stop jumping prostitutes in the back alley" Spencer snapped back, glaring at Logan 

Logan frowned when he saw a flash cross the boys eyes, it was like the had change colours for a second. Spencer saw the frown and quickly looked away "Just tell me what the fuck you want with me, I'm fed up of playing games" he demanded to know from the professor

"We want to help you control your powers" The Professor said

"I'm pretty good at my job thanks, my 'sexual complusions and charm' are in working order, thank you very much" Spencer said bitterly "and as your dog saw I've got the hang of the flame thrower" 

"Okay brat-" there was a *SHRINK* as Logan unsheathed his claws

Spencer was on his feet in seconds and grabbed the letter opener from the table. Everyone was shouting down and Cyclops and Jean put themselves between the two men "Logan go outside! Now!" Jean ordered

Logan snarled at the whore but did as he was told, slamming his way out of the room. Spencer didn't drop the blade even after the feral had left, instead he stayed beside the window knowing that if worst came to worst he could smash it and run (hopefully this time without slicing his arm)

"Spencer, it's okay... we don't want to hurt you, Logan is just a bit snarly right now, he was just trying to scare you" storm said gently as she took a few cautious steps towards the boy as if he was a spooked animal

_They're lying, Spencer_

"Don't come anywhere near me or I swear to god I'll set this whole place up" he shouted at her while his hands started to heat up

"Hey, no need for that!" Cyclops said quickly "look, we only want to help you!"

"I don't want your fucking help, I want to go home!" The letter opener was starting to burn his skin from how much it was heating up and he hissed and dropped it, Jean quickly used telekinesis to move it away

The door opened and in walked Remy "bonjour, I t'ink Spencey needs some air, come on Spencey" he held open the door and nodded to it. Spencer stood frozen for a few seconds but quickly scittered through the door to get away from all of those people

His hands were starting to cool down now, he'd lied about having the fire under control, it seemed it would only work under extreme pressure. "I want to leave" Spencef told Remy "I want my stuff too but I'd prefer to just go home" his cigarettes and his other bits were missing from his pockets

"Here, monsieur. Borrow from Remy, he doesn't mind" the cajun passed him a cigarette and lead him through to the kitchen "we smoke out here, de professor doesn't like us to smoke in de house, deccord?" Spencer just nodded numbly as they went out to a patio

Outside, finally he was outside. It was getting dark and pretty chilly. Spencer would normally be heading out to work at this time and he could only imagine how many customers he was losing. Remy passed him a lighter, it was Spencer's copper coloured one. 

"You plan to stop stealing my stuff?" The whore grumbled as he lighted a cigarette

Remy laughed "Non, Remy is a thief, if he was to stop stealin then what would Remy do with himself?"

"Exactly why I need to go home, I have stuff to do, people to see" Spencer said moodily and scoured the area for people creeping up on him

"Hm, Remy understands. Cilents don't like it when y' aren't there" Remy nodded "working da streets isn't nice stuff but it kept ol' Remy alive for a time"

"You?" He frowned "I've never seen you in the city before?"

"N'awlings, mon ami. Remy not from New York, non" 

Spencer choked on the smoke as he heard that "New York?" He coughed, Remy went to pat his back but he flinched away

"Oui, y' didn't know?" The cajun frowned

"You have to be kidding" Spencer gulped

_You'll never make it back home now_

"Why the fuck am I in New York?!" Spencer shouted, he threw his cigarette as he felt his body fill with dread "I can't be in New York! I have to get home!" 

"Easy, mon ami, no need to panic-"

"I feel sick" Spencer clutched at his head as it started to ache

_You can't block me out anymore, Spencer, you don't have the stuff to get rid of me anymore_

"Y' need to see Hank" Remy grabbed Spencer by the elbow and began to drag him back into the house, Spencer just stumbled along as his head pounded and ached.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking. Spencer being stubborn. Remys worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short I know and im sorry but its just something until I get back into the swing of regular updates! Sorry its so shit, the next chapter will be better I swear!

"Hank! Hank, mon ami, a little assistance, sil vous plait!" Remy called as he barged into the mans lab without knocking. The blue furred man looked up in surprise from where he was doing something with a blood sample and a microscope

"What's wrong, Remy?" Hank asked, he frowned in concern at the boy that the cajun was dragging around

"Tis Spencer, somt'ings wrong" Remy said worriedly

"There's nothing wrong with me, I just want to go home!" Spencer exclaimed as he clutched at his head with the hand that wasn't being held by the red eyed man. The migraine was coming on harder and faster than normal and the sick feeling in his stomach that he was registering as dread was overwhelming. 

"You have a headache?" Doctor McCoy assumed

"A migraine, it's nothing. They happen all the time, it's probably just from the stress of being _abducted_ " the whore snapped "I want to go back upstairs" he tugged on Remy's hand, the lab was harsh and bright and dredging up terrible memories

_They won't ever let you out of here_

Remy kept a hard hold on Spencer's hand and kept him from moving "No, y'r not well, Remy can feel dat dere is somet'ing wrong"

"Of course there's something wrong! I'm freaking out, I want to go back to Vegas! I want to go home!" Spencer shouted as he tried to pry his hand away

"Has the good Professor explained why you're here yet?" Hank asked curiously, the question made the boy still and eye him skeptically "He believes there might be something wrong with one of your abilities, he said cerbero picked up something strange on your person, it could be dangerous. He only wants to help-"

"I never asked for any fucking help!" Spencer spat furiously "and there is nothing wrong with me!"

"How long have you been having these migraines?" McCoy asked ignoring him

Remy dragged the struggling form over to one of the beds and forced him to sit down. Spencer glared murderously whilst trying not to wince at the sharp pains in his skull 

_They'll experiment on you, Spencer. They are just like Sinister and Stryker and everyone else. All they want is your brain_

"Go away" Spencer hissed at the voice

"We're only tryin to help, mon ami" Remy said gently, crouching down in front of the boy

_Bullshit. Don't listen to them. They are trying to trick you_

"When did these headaches start, Spencer?" Hank repeated as he pulled up a chair to sit opposite the bed, directly in front of the bed

Spencer wanted to close his eyes, the lights in this lab were bright and the smells made him nauseous. The throbbing was getting worse and worse and he wanted- he _needed_

"I need some pain killers" he requested through his teeth, he didn't want to ask these guys for anything but this was more important than his pride. He glared at the floor while Hank got up to get some pain relief. The doctor came back with a pot of aspirin and Spencer had to hold back a snort, he'd asked for pain killers not tic tacs. Spencer was given a glass of water and the small pot and Hank raised an unimpressed eyebrow when he swallowed 5 pills dry, the doctor held his hand open for the pot but Spencer just held on tight and continue to glare at the floor. 

_Aspirin, Spencer? Really? Pathetic, as if aspirin is strong enough to get rid of me_

Spencer yanked his hair harshly, the brief pain enough to distract him for a moment and get a small sense of clarity. He looked up to see that Remy was worrying his lip between his teeth and his phone was in his hand, apparently texting someone. Hank was watching Spencer, observing his strange behaviour. 

Hank noticed the twitching, the shaking hands, the agitation. The way Spencer pulled his hair and dug his nails into his palms, searching out the pain as if he needed it to breathe, to think. 

"I want to go home" Spencer said for the hundredth time

"The Professor thinks you are in danger" Hank said again

"The moment I give a shit I'll let you know" Spencer growled

Hank nodded thoughtfully and leaned back in his chair "You can go back upstairs after you tell me when these migraines started" he compromised 

"I don't remember" he lied, obviously

"Not good enough"

"I don't know! Ages ago! What does it matter anyways?"

_I've always been here, Spencer. I'm always here._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FILLER SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I have writers block but I'm trying

A prison is a prison, bars or not. Spencer knew that. And this room they had put him in, this bedroom with its soft double bed and it's en suite, its big bay window with a balcony, it was a prison nonetheless.  
They were trying to trick him, Spencer knew that, the voice in his head didn't have to tell him because he knew. He knew what they were up to. Harbouring all these mutants here under the pretense of teaching them, the Professor just wanted them all together and in one place. Spencer wasn't stupid, even if he was a whore he still had an IQ of 187 and he knew better than to trust anyone. Even if they did bring him nice food and let him sleep in a soft bed. People aren't just nice and not want anything in return, that was something Spencer had learned quickly when he'd first started whoring his self out. Everyone wanted something and nothing was for free. 

There was a knock at the door but Spencer stayed quiet, he was having a hard time finding a suitable place to hide in this room. Everywhere was too obvious, under the bed, in the bathroom. There was a voice and then the door was being pushed open and Spencer was surprised to see Logan step in with two beers, one was already opened and being pressed between the ferald lips. 

"Hey, kid. Brought you a beer, peace offering, Scooter's idea" the gruff voice said as he threw the unopened bottle to the boy

Spencer caught the bottle and eyed it cautiously "I ain't done nothing to it" Logan rolled his eyes

"Thanks" Spencer muttered as he opened it and took a fake sip "so... what do you guys want with me?" He asked, no beating around the bush

Logan shrugged "Professor seems to think you're dangerous, he wants to keep you here"

"I'm dangerous?" The boy snorted "oh course, I'm going to fuck everyone to death"

The feral snorted too and plopped his self down in the chair by the window "I think it's a different ability that he's worried about, not those long legs of yours"

Spencer smirked and cocked his hips "you mean to tell me no ones wondering about these long legs of mine? I bet you are..." he raised a flirtatious eyebrow

"Sorry, bub, not what I came in here for" Logan replied as he took a long drink of his beer, he hadn't failed to notice that even though Spencer had opened his he hadn't taken a sip

"Yeah, that's what everyone says, and almost everyone has me up against a wall 10 minutes later" Spencer drawled "if you didn't come in here for sex then what are you doing here? because I can tell you don't take orders from Mr Red Glasses"

"Observant, ain't cha? I ain't here for a fuck, kid, I know what you can do with those long legs and I don't want any part in being your flying monkey" Logan raised his eyebrow too, more challenging than anything

With a sigh Spencer gave up the act and sat down on the bed, curling said long legs up underneath him. Logan caught sight of a small kitchen knife sticking out from the boys boot but said nothing. "So what do you want?"

"Curious" the older man shrugged "Remy said ya had a panic attack earlier and ya took enough pain killers to not be able to feel your limbs"

Spencer shrugged in reply, almost mocking the feral's own shrug "you'd be surprised but when someone is kidnapped and held against their will they tend to panic"

"I can't smell much panic on you, can't even smell fear" 

"Probably because I took enough pain killers to not feel my limbs" Spencer replied easily, he got up from the bed and went over to the window, finding it unlocked. He pushed it up and lighted up a cigarette, Remy had given him his pack back. 

"But you aren't even drowsy are ya? The pills haven't had any affect on you, Hank said you sat there for half an hour afterwards and you were fine" Logan said as he watched him smoke "Hank says that only happens when someones immune to it"

"What are you getting at, Wolverine?" Spencer snapped

Logan stood up, knocking back the rest of his beer and leaving the empty bottle of the top of the dressing table "we have easily influenced kids here, they don't need to see someone almost the same age as them _under_ the influence. Get my drift?" 

"You take in a whore then get mad because they're a junkie" the boy snorted bitterly

"You aren't a junkie, if you were you'd be suffering from withdrawal already. Which makes us think you take em for a reason" Logan pressed

Spencer spun round to find that Logan was right in front of him now, close enough to smell the beer on his lips. "Back off" the whore growled "if your professor thinks I'm so dangerous then why the hell did he put me in a bedroom and not a padded cell?"

Logan shook his head as he retreated "cos that ain't how we do things here"

The feral left, shutting the door behind him and leaving Spencer trembling. 

\------


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painstakingly slow character development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* like I have a clue to what I'm doing

Four days Spencer spent holed up in his room. Yes, _his_ room, that's how he saw it now. He knew all the entrances and exits and he knew he could block the door if needed, and the window and balcony doors were unlocked. It was as safe and secure as he could get and he had everything he needed. Logan and Remy had been bringing him food too, they had soon figured out that he didn't trust them enough to eat anything that wasn't sealed. He only ate sandwiches from gas stations, you know, the ones that come in those little cardboard packages? And his water had to be from an unopened bottle, sodas from unopened cans. It wasn't a healthy diet but Spencer had been sleeping on the streets for months so free food tasted divine. 

But nothing was for free, he had to keep reminding his self of that. These people would want something eventually. 

And on the fourth day Remy said he wanted something, admittedly the red eyed man wasn't asking for the world but even still... "de professor would like y' to come down and eat today" Remy said as he showed up without the usual tray of food

"I'm good thanks" Spencer declined from where he was sat on the bed playing with a rubix cube Logan had basically thrown at his head yesterday, he'd already completed it 12 times today but it was the only thing he could do until Logan returned the TV remote (the feral had forcibly taken it yesterday, fed up of trying to get Spencer to talk only to be told to shut up because the discovery channel was on)

"Wasn't a request, mon ami" Remy said with his arms across his chest "do not make Remy get Logan"

Spencer snorted "try it, I dare you" he said with a glare

Remy huffed and stepped to the side, Logan appeared in the doorway, apparently listening in. "I knew you'd be difficult about this"

The whore jumped up and quickly tried to scramble underneath the bed but Logan caught hold of the back of his shirt before he could get away "get off of me!" Spencer shrieked, lashing out at the feral but Logan ignored the hits and instead threw the boy over his shoulder

"Keep kicking, kid" Logan growled "I dare you"

"Let me go! Let me go or I swear to god I will-" he caught sight of Remy chuckling "keep laughing, dickweed! When I get down I'm gonna-"

The threats continued all the way downstairs, Spencer kicking and yelling and drawing attention to students who were walking by, Spencer glared and snapped at anyone who stared. But Logan was happy to drop him on his ass in the middle of the kitchen floor while the kid was mid way through a death threat. Spencer yelped and quickly collected his self up, scrabbling up from the floor and darting towards the door, but a wheelchair blocked his way. 

"Ah, Mr Reid, how nice of you to join us down here" Charles Xavier greeted with a warm smile

Spencer backed away from the telepath like a startled cat even more so when Jean entered after him. He still felt kinda guilty about attacking her earlier on in the week but it still felt a little bit justified. 

"I want to go home" Spencer demanded

"I'm sure you do but until we're sure you're safe I'm afraid you'll have to stay here" the professor responded easily

"I'm perfectly fine, I never hurt anyone, all I was doing was taking a little extra cash from Johns, so what?" He snapped, still backing up until he ran into Logan, he flinched away from him too "I'm not a danger to anyone"

"That may be.." Charles trailed off, his eyes were staring intently at the younger "please take a seat, let Jean get you something to eat and we'll talk"

Spencer eyed him suspiciously but followed him over to the kitchen table and sat down opposite him. "Talk about what?"

"I'd like to talk about your abilities, Spencer. How many do you have?" Charles asked

"You mean apart from the sex thing?" He raised his eyebrow

"Yes, apart from the sex thing" the professor nodded

"They mixed my blood with a few other types, some mutations stuck, others didn't" Spencer shrugged, leaning back as Jean sat a plate in front of him, a sandwich and a glass of water. Both opened from any packaging and probably tainted. He left the food and focussed on the topic at hand "I can make fire and pass through solid objects... sometimes"

"Only sometimes?" Jean asked as she sat down beside the professor, flicking open a notebook and grabbing a pen

"Yeah..." Spencer leaned forward a little trying to get a look at what she was writing "my best work is done under extreme terro-" he realised the mistake and clamped his mouth shut "just fire and passing through solid objects"

Jean nodded as she scribbled "what triggers these other abilities if you can't always use them?"

Spencer shrugged "I don't know"

Suddenly there was a pressure on his skull, it ached and he rubbed his temples thinking it was the start of another migraine. But when the pain didn't become sharp but continued to be dull he realised it was the telepath "stop it" he hissed, shooting a glare at the professor

"Your mind shields are impressive, where did you learn to do that?" He asked

"Stay the fuck out of my head, you hear?" Spencer growled 

"The professor is one of the most powerful telepaths in the world" Jean brought up "your shields are incredible sturdy for someone your age"

"There's someone else here who's mind I've been unable to read, Logan has the techniques to keep me out also." Charles told him

"Good for him" Spencer muttered, still rubbing at his temples. Jean pushed the water closer and Spencer pushed it back

"He learned how to keep out telepaths whilst with Stryker, is that where you learned it too?"

Spencer visibly paled at the name, feeling sick to his stomach. Stryker, they knew Stryker. God, he'd been right all along. They were all in tie with that bastard! They were just going to keep experimenting on him forever!

_I told you_

"Shut up" Spencer muttered angrily to himself, causing Jean to look confused

_I warned you, this is why you should let me be in charge, Spencer. You just run us into trouble_

"Go to hell" Spencer spat

"So that answers that question" Logan snorted from where he and Remy where still sat at the breakfast bar "not that Kurt hadn't already told us that"

"How long were you with Stryker?" Jean asked

Spencer clenched his fists under the table, feeling them starting to heat up. He was such an idiot, he should of ran when he had the chance. His balcony doors had foolishly been left unlocked, he should of climbed down, found a way to the ground and _ran like fuck_ the moment he had the chance. His hands were hot, so hot, burning. He'd burn this place to the ground if he had the guts but the professor hadn't lied about the children here, there was at least 50 students here of various ages and abilities. 

_You lack self preservation. It's why we keep finding ourselves in these situations_

He grit his teeth and flexed his fingers. Trying to calm himself down was harder than it looked, especially with so much chaos inside of him. Spencer could feel the red hot anger swirling like a hurricane inside of him, it felt so strong, like it would rip him apart if he didn't release it. 

"Have some water" Jean pushed the glass over to him and Spencer pushed it back aggressively, some of the liquid spilling. Jean pushed it closer again and again, each time Spencer slid it away from him, her insistence making him even more paranoid. 

Spencer grabbed the glass in his hand, the red hot heat from his skin started to instantly boil the water. It bubbled over the side of the glass until Spencer knocked the glass over and the boiling liquid spilled towards the telekinesis, Jean jumped up from her seat so she wouldn't get scolded. 

"I don't want to talk about Stryker" Spencer snarled

"Okay" Charles said calmly with a nod "another time, perhaps. Lets talk about something else, tell me about the migraines you suffer with, maybe I can help?"

"You can't"

"You sound very sure of that. How do you know I can't help?" The professor asked curiously

"Because you can't. How long do I have to stay here?" The whore growled

"Your time here is undefined-"

"To hell it is!" 

Suddenly Spencer was on his feet and lashing out, he swiped the plate off of the table with so much force it hit the wall with a crash, chinaware and food spraying everywhere. His eyes flashed a bright purple as he did so and his hands glowed red from keeping the fire at bay. He heard a *sh'ink* from the direction of Wolverine, the sound of him unsheathing his claws, the noise putting Spencer on high alert for immediate danger. 

_That's it, Spencer, get mad. Let me help. I can get you out of here_

"I am fed up of playing your mind games!" Spencer shouted, his eyes flickering from hazel to purple uncontrollably "You rather tell me what you want from me or you let me go home!"

_Come on, what are you waiting for?! Let me out! Let me help!_

"Or what?" The professor challenged

Spencer lunged across the table and grabbed the telepath by the front of the shirt, yanking him up from his chair 

"Or I'll show you the reason why I'm a danger" he hissed, dropping the bald man back into his seat. Charles said nothing, however, no explanation to why the boy was here, no answer to the whores questions

With one last snarl and a flash of purple eyes Spencer stormed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully have some nightcrawler....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night crawler idea was from Maxime! Thank you for this beautiful idea :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the tags by making my own and finally here is the nightcrawler chapter! Hope its okay! :) any mistakes are my own

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" Spencer hissed at the mirror "shut the fuck up. You're wrong"

The mirror didn't show his reflection, not exactly. It was him, his wavy brown hair, his pasty skin, his stick thin figure. It was him, but not. Those weren't his eyes, no, his eyes were a hazel colour. Not purple. His eyes weren't purple. 

"You're not even real!" Spencer spat at the smirking version of him

 _I'm not?_

"No! No you're not! You're not real, I know you're not real! You've never been real!" He shouted angrily

 _How do you know I'm not real?_ it laughed

"Schizophrenia is genetically passed. I just need some medication and you'll go away. As soon as I get some dilaudid you'll be gone-"

_And you'll be up to your eyeballs in drugs_

"If it means you'll be dead then so be it" Spencer grit out

After the argument with the professor earlier on today Spencer had been hiding up in his room thinking of ways to get into the city so he could find a dealer. This had gone on long enough and all it'd take was a stresser and _Bam!_ someone was going to get killed. It had happened before, it'll happen again. 

When Spencer had been living on the streets when he'd first gotten away from Stryker he'd been too poor to afford food let alone the drugs he needed to keep the demons at bay and he'd left it too long and a rough John had gotten killed because of it. Ever since then he'd taken to skipping meals to buy the drugs instead. 

_You can't kill me, Spencer, because I am you_

"No you are not!" He lashed out and punched the mirror, leaving behind a spiderweb of cracks behind and a throbbing pain in his hand. 

The reflection laughed, it's face all disjointed and disfigured. 

There was a knock on the bedroom door, Spencer sweared to god if it was Logan or Remy insisting he had to come downstairs he'd flip. Again. He marched over to the door and swung open the door "Um, is this a bad time?"

"Oh, Kurt" Spencer said a little dumbly, he hadn't been expecting him at all "er, no, not a bad time it's good to see a friendly face, I guess. What can I do for you?"

The blue skinned man shifted uncomfortably, pulling his tail around to nervously play with it. He was only dressed in a pair of loose slacks, no shoes or shirt. 

"How much?" The German blurted suddenly, shocking Spencer

The younger blinked at him silently for a moment before his mouth turned up into a devilish smirk "depends on what you want?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes

Kurt moved from foot to foot looking uncertain "I want...

"Come in, Kurt. Lets talk in my room" Spencer moved aside so his old cellmate could enter

Kurt stepped inside the room, looking everywhere but at the whore, he spotted the cracked mirror through the bathroom door but said nothing when Spencer went over and closed it. Spencer walked back over slowly, swinging his hips sexily as he did. "Do you know what you want, Kurt?"

Kurt's cheeks were turming a light purple, the closest he could come to blushing. "Ah, um... you see, due my disfigurement-" he gestured to his entire being

"-Not a disfigurement, but go on" Spencer said curiously

"Um, well, I'm... I'm not sure if I can.. be with someone without... hurting them?" 

"What do you mean? You don't have like, claws in you dick or something, do you?" He frowned wondering what he meant

"No! No, nothing like that. I'm just a bit thicker..." Kurt said blushing

"Well I'm sure that won't be a problem" Spencer shrugged with a sultry grin "I'm guessing you want to fuck me?" 

The blue skinned man gulped and nodded tightly, nervous. Spencer could guess that Kurt was a virgin, it was as obvious as his skin tone, the way he acted, the way he spoke. "Yeah... yes, yes please" Kurt nodded

Spencer placed his hands on Kurt's warm bare chest, keeping one still over his fast heartbeat while the over slid downwards, skating his fingertips over his soft stomach and naval. Kurt's breathing was fast, his heartbeat erratic. Spencer had been with virgins before, he knew how easily led they were, how easily spooked too, so he had to take this slow, had to figure out a plan. 

Kurt knocking on his door was a God's send, this man covered in angelic scarrings was going to be his ticket out of here. 

He reached the bulge in the slacks and Kurt's breathing hitched when he cupped him. Spencer could feel how big the man was, it was a little intimidating really, the big bulge seemed bigger than most. He palmed him causing Kurt to moan softly "shall we have a look at you then?"

Spencer gracefully got down on to his knees and looked up at Kurt from beneath his lashes, Kurt lookeddown at him with wide eyes and his lips apart . Spencer popped the button on the slacks and slowly pulled down the zipper, the sound so familiar to Spencer, it had been a while since he'd worked. Once the fly was undone Spencer slipped his hand inside to run his fingers over Kurt's large cock that was trapped in the tigthening underwear. 

Most of the time Spencer did a fake gasp and said the same old things like _"oh my, you're big"_ but this time, as Spencer pulled Kurt's cock out, he didn't fake the gasp. Spencer couldn't get his whole hand around the blue length, it was the thickness of his forearm and it was only half hard. 

"Fuck" he gulped "you weren't lying"

"Is- I don't want to hurt-" Kurt began but was cut off by his own whimper as Spencer licked his hand and started to slide his hand up and down the thick cock "oh Scheiße!"

"You've got a dirty mouth on you" Spencer teased with a smirk

Kurt laced a hand into the silky brown hair and tugged Spencer's face closer to his cock "suck?" he asked a little desperately

Spencer obliged and opened his mouth as far as he could, only managing to fit half of the length before he thought he'd gag, he was out of practice and needed to get used to sucking cock again before he tried to take it all. Breathing in through his nose Spencer began to suckle, his lips stretched deliciously and almost a little painfully. What he couldn't suck he took into his hand and pumped in time with his mouth, his hand getting slick with spit and pre-cum.

Kurt was moaning and his hips twitched every time Spencer traced the vein in his cock or lapped at his slit. His hand was still gripping Spencer's hair tightly, holding the whore close so Spencer couldn't move away if he wanted to. 

"Fuck, fuck yeah, Spencer, that's good, so good" he hissed between his teeth, his hips bucked up suddenly and Spencer gagged on his cock and a bolt of pleasure went through Kurt at the sound. He gave Spencer a moment to recover before doing it again, the whore choked again and his throat spasmed around his cock gloriously. 

Spencer was pulled back roughly, both of them panting and a little red in the face. He realised he may of misinterpreted Kurt, he'd expected him to be shy and unsure throughout but it seemed the man was more dominant that he let on. Spencer's lips were ruby red and gleaming with spit, they tingled a bit. 

"Stip and then on the bed" Kurt motioned, not quite an ordered

"Do you know how to stretch me?" Spencer asked as he stripped of his clothes, Kurt didn't answer straight away, too busy staring at Spencer's naked form but after a moment he nodded

Kurt got the lube that hed brought from his trouser pockets and came to kneel on the bed. "Hands and knees" he told the boy

Spencer did as he was told, spreading his legs to expose his self as he did so. Two warm hands came up to cup his ass, massaging the plump flesh. Spencer shivered at the touch but pushed it down, this wasn't for his pleasure.. this was just another John. 

A wet finger nudged into him, he'd tightened up since the last time but not enough for it to hurt. He was used to this feeling, he had to do it to his self before he went out every night because not many of his clients bothered to stop and stretch him, they were too busy pushing him against alleyway walls for that kind of thing. Kurt was a little unpracticed at it and was a bit sloppy so Spencer whispered for him to slow down and take his time, they had all night. 

Two fingers turned to three which was normally all Spencer's got with an Johns that decided to stretch but he knew he'd need more for Kurt's thick cock, four at least. But Kurt removed his fingers after scissoring three inside of him, taking Spencer's heavy breathing as a sign to hurry up. 

"Condoms don't fit me, that a problem?" Kurt rasped out

Normally, yes, but- virgin. Obvious virgin. And he was clean, he got his self checked regularly. "It's fine" 

Before the words were out of his mouth Kurt was slicking up his cock and positioning his self at Spencer's entrance. The whore forced himself to relax his muscles, this was going to hurt anyways but tensing up would only make it worse. 

Kurt started to push inside and Spencer shoved his face into the pillows to stop himself from screaming out at the painful stretch. God, four fingers, he had definitely needed four fingers. Kurt was swearing from behind him, his fingers digging into Spencer's hip as he muttered about the boy being so hot and tight and wet and perfect. Half of his words were mumbled in German that Spencer didn't understand but then again the pain was so sharp and big that he could barely understand english. It felt like he was being ripped in two straight up the middle. 

"Scheiße" Kurt swore as he pushed his self in further, Spencer cried out, muffled in the pillows "so fucking good, Spencer" he pulled out only to thrust back in again, even further this time, stretching Spencer apart even more. Tears rolled down Spencer's cheeks but where hidden in the covers, he didn't want Kurt to see them and pull out, he needed Kurt to finish

"That's it, baby..." he whispered, voice shaking "make me feel good, I feel so full, stuffed on your cock"

Kurt groaned at his voice and started to slide in and out of the boys tight hole, he didn't notice the blood or the red marks he was leaving on Spencer's hips. He quickened his pace and Spencer's legs began to shake but it was slowly starting to feel a little better, not good but definitely better. The pain numbing slightly. Kurt grabbed his hair and tugged him up into a kneeling position, his back flush to the blue skinned chest, both of them covered in sweat. Spencer cried out at the change of position, Kurt cock hitting his prostate dead on at this angle. 

"Oh god, oh god, kurt! There!" He moaned out, his own cock starting to rise now. 

Spencer lowered his hand and started to tug on his cock in time with Kurt's thrusts, the pain and pleasure mixing into one and overwhelming him. Kurt caught onto what he was doing and knocked his hand away but only to replace it with his own. Spencer keened into the touch, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. 

Kurt's hips started to stuttered and Spencer tried to get back onto his hands and knees, hoping that in that position he'd have more chance of Kurt pulling out and spilling his load onto his ass, but Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist and yanked making Spencer fall back onto his cock. Spencer yowled as his fat cock hit his prostate again, and then again and again. 

Spencer surprised his self by coming first, his cock in Kurt's hand, spurting his seed all over the blue skin and some on the bed. He ground and clenched around the cock in his ass and that was enough to send Kurt over the edge too. He thrust up once more, hard and sending a jolt through Spencer's sensitive body before stilling and filling Spencer up with a groan. 

The whore felt Kurt's cock pulse and twitch inside of him as the hot cum splashed his insides with white, filling him up until Kurt was empty and he was full. Finally they both sagged, falling forward onto the bed with kurt's cock still inside. Spencer gave out a whimper and wriggled so Kurt moved and pulled out and then-

Spencer felt a strange buzz fill his entire being as Kurt's cum trickled out and dribble down his thighs, sticky and mixed with blood. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Spencer-" Kurt said sounding horrified when he saw the blood between the boys cheeks

"I'm okay" Spencer gave him a soft smile. He wasn't. He _hurt_ , but he'd had worse. "I'm fine, Kurt. It was good, you made it good"

The blue skinned man didn't look like he believed him however, a frown on his face. "How do I make it better?"

Spencer grinned "there's someone in the city who has some cream? I don't want to ask Hank or we'll have to explain ourselves"

Kurt paled at that "in the city?" Spencer nodded "I can drive you there?"

"That'd be good, thanks"

And Spencer thought that was a win. He had gotten a lift to the city, some money and earned Kurt's trust, and he didn't even have to use his charm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer goes into the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED
> 
> this is just a lil filler so that we can move onto the next chapter!

Kurt was a terrible driver, Spencer decided since he'd almost run three cars off the road before Spencer had even had a chance to put on the radio. Kurt probably couldn't help it, why drive when you could teleport most places or catch the blackbird? But at least he knew where the gears, break and gas were. The blue skinned man was pretty heavy footed on the gas actually, Spencer guessed Kurt wanted to get this "cream" and get back before anyone noticed that Spencer wasn't in his cage (not that anyone would check on him tonight, not after the issue of threatening the Professor in the kitchen) 

Did Spencer feel bad for lying to Kurt about this magical cream?

No. 

No, he did not. 

He had the stereo blasting some kind of rock, he'd never heard of it before but it was good and angsty, very aggro and Spencer was in need of some aggro. Kurt didn't mind him smoking in the car since the younger boy had the window rolled all the way down so hopefully Scotts car wouldn't smell of cigarette smoke. Yes- Scott's car. Because if you can teleport mostly places or catch the blackbird then why buy a car? Well, Kurt hoped the car wouldn't smell of smoke. 

\---

"Stop here, let me go ask these guys if they know Sammy" Spencer said and Kurt pulled the car over. They were in some of the rougher parts of New York now, Spencer had never been to New York before but he thought this might be somewhere near Hells Kitchen?

There were two men harassing a street girl outside of a closed down take-away shop, being too hansy and a little too pushy. The girl looked overwhelmed to say the least, shoving them away and shaking her head. 

"Are you sure, Spencer? They look..." Kurt said worriedly

"It's fine, I can handle them. Stay in the car, they might want to go talk around back" Spencer got out of the car when Kurt reluctantly agreed, striding up to the men. 

Flicking on his charm and giving the two men a sultry smile Spencer stepped up beside the street girl "hey darling, these boys a bit too much man for you?" 

She looked surprised but realised he'd come to her rescue so she nodded. The two men's eyes were fixed on him now, eyes raking up and down his lithe body "and who are you?" One asked

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" Spencer grinned "my sister here can't quite handle you, but I can"

The charm had finally gotten to the pair as one burst out asking for a price and the other was coming closer. "We'll discuss price afterwards, honey, come with me"

 

Didualdid was expensive, even when Spencer was using his compulsion to take walletfuls of money from John's each time. So he had to keep coming back to Kurt and saying "they didn't know, but there's a guy just up here who might" and so on. 

Kurt apparently had the patience of a saint since each time Kurt would nod and drive to where he was directed. He was gullible too, really fucking gullible to believe that Spencer- a known whore- was disappearing down alleys to ask strange, horny men if they knew a guy named Sammy (a made up guy at that) and when he came made stinking of sex and a handful of money Kurt didn't seem to notice. 

"Here we are... this is it" Spencer muttered as Kurt parked the car outside of a run down looking building

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked for the 12th time that night

"I'll be right back, okay?" 

Spencer knocked on the door loudly, three times then twice and then another three. He waited a few minutes until the door opened a silver to reveal a bloodshot eye. Spencer was practically vibrating at the thought of finally, fucking finally getting what he needed. 

"You Pete?" Spencer asked, he let some of his charm loose to sway the guy a little

"Might be..."

"I'm looking for a Pete that sells, that you?" 

The door opened a little wider to reveal a short, skinny man, all skin and bones but a rat like face. His hair was long and greasy, black and hung into his veiny face. His clothes were stained with something brown and green, and the smell from inside the house wafted out making Spencer feel a little dizzy. 

"I might be pete, come in and we'll see..." the guy said

Spencer slipped inside the door that wasn't opened all the way, the man too paranoid to do that. The house was dark and Spencer couldn't see a thing inside but he followed the dark blob, tripping over boxes or..something, towards where the bright yellow light was spilling from underneath a door at the end of the hall. It blinded him slightly as he entered the room but found it to be exactly what he was expecting.

Bottles, cylinders, trays, vases, all kinds of glass or metal containers were scattered around on each and every surface, filled with some kind of bubbling liquid that really did make Spencer feel light headed. 

"You don't look like someone who'd come to Pete" the little rat like man muttered

"Shouldn't judge a book by its cover" Spencer shrugged

"You better not be a cop..."

Spencer snorted and cocked his hips "sweetie, you ever see a cop with legs like these? Now, I'll tell you what I need..."

\---


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy is a flirt. Spencer kicks ass. The voice makes a return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally get an email if I get kudos or comments but that hasn't been happening :-( sorry if my replies to comments are late!

Spencer had been anxiously bouncing in his seat the entire way back from the city, hands twitching with the hem of his shirt and messing with the radio. Kurt had asked a lot of questions, he looked a little... strained to say the least. Tight around the eyes. Spencer wondered if the blue skinned man had finally cottoned on that he wasn't really buying 'magic ass cream', even if he had Spencer didn't really care, he had what he wanted. 

The car pulled through the gates and the garage door opened up

"Oh Scheiße" Kurt cursed

"Agreed" Spencer nodded solemnly

Scott stood with his arms folded over his chest, his lips pulled into a tight, firm line. 

"I can't tell if he's scowling or not" the whore commented dryly, Kurt snorted but shut off the engine and they both climbed out of the car. They had been gone a lot longer than what Kurt had been hoping for and it seems Scott was a bit mad about his missing car

"Nightcrawler, you have a two hour session with Wolverine in the Danger Room, get going before I change it to three" Scott gritted out "and _you_ " he points a finger at Spencer "the Professor wants to see you"

Spencer sighed wearily, he was tired and needed (desperately needed) a shower. He was covered in grime and dried cum, he could feel it on his stomach and in between his thighs, sticky and familiar. He followed Scott inside the house while Kurt ran off ahead with a sympathetic look shot in the boys direction. 

"I don't want you to think you're under house arrest but-" Scott said as they started to walk

"House arrest only counts if the criminal is confined to their own house or somewhere they class as a home. I'm technically homeless if you don't count the fact that you're confining me here without just cause, which sounds a lot like you abducted me, doesn't it?" Spencer stated matter-of-factly

Spencer thinks Scott rolls his eyes under his glasses but he remains silent as he leads the whore towards the Professors office. The boy is ushered inside where he finds he's alone with Charles, the bald headed man sits behind his desk looking unimpressed and disapproving. 

"Mr Reid, take a seat" he gestures

He does as directed but sits on the chair by the window. "Is this going to be a lecture about leaving the grounds because if so then don't worry im good"

"No, Spencer, this is a lecture about using your powers on my students" Charles says

"Bet you got a nasty shock when you went rootling around Kurts head huh?" Spencer chuckled

"You both disappeared, we were worried about your whereabouts-" the professor tried to say

"Well if you'd looked properly you would realise that I didn't use my charm or my powers on Kurt, he came to me for business and business was good. None of your business, mind you, and I'd prefer if you stopped perving on my clients like that" Spencer snapped "he offered me a ride to the city and I accepted, it's not my fault he stole Scotts car" he ended with a shrug

Charles was quiet for a moment, resting his chin on his fists and staring at Spencer as if he could see into his soul. Finally he leaned back and quirked an eyebrow "would you oppose it if we put you in the danger room tomorrow. Put you through some sequences?"

"I would oppose it, yes." He nodded as if the question was stupid

Spencer was used to questions like that, people trying to identify his fighting technique, or seeing if he'd make a good hit man. He found it easier to just protest it if he could, he always ended up doing it anyways, forced into fighting. They had pretty good methods at making him show his techniques, he'd lost count how many times he'd been attacked during the night when he was supposed to be sleeping in his cell. He remembers tasers, yeah... tasers and lighted cigarettes. Non critical injuries but painful enough to make him fight. 

"Well, we will put you in the Danger room tonight instead then, if you'll oppose it tomorrow" Xavier said, Scott opened the door just then "follow Scott, he'll show you the way"

"Hey wait, I said I wasn't gonna-" Spencer tried to protest but Scott grabbed his arm

Spencer fought against his grip but every time he moved he felt the soreness in his ass and limbs, he bit his tongue to stop him groaning at the pain. 

"Look, sorry we stole your car-" Spencer apologise without any feeling "I totally didn't know it was yours, I just wanted out of this godforsaken house, ya know? So, yeah, sorry, no need to make me do this, I have learned my lesson" 

The firm hand Scott had on Spencer's shoulder softened slightly "this isn't a punishment, Spencer, we just need to see your fighting techniques and which way is best to train you"

Spencer froze, he stopped walking and shrugged off Scott's hand "train me?" He hissed, eyes narrowing into a glare "what do you mean by that?"

"That's not what I meant" Cyclops sighed "I just meant-"

"I'm not a fucking dog!" Spencer shouted, shoving on Scott chest firmly when the team leader tried to get closer "no fuck off! I'm not going in there!"

Just then the elevator doors pinged open and Remy sauntered out "ah! Spencey, mon chere, ready to play? Wolvies tuckered por lil' Kurt out already"

"I'm not going down there" the brunet pouted like a child

Remy laughed, airy and friendly "Remy remember his first time in da Danger Room, Rogue beat da living hell outta me but I still kept trying to charm my way into her panties"

Scott scrunched up his nose "Lebeau, really?" He groaned

Remy just laughed again "come on, Spenceym Remy wants to play" he winked at the whore with a challenging look

Now Spencer knew flirting, he knew how to do it and knew when others were attempting it. So... Remy was- really?

"You're on Lebeau" Spencer grinned, a predatory glint in his eyes

Scott left Spencer with Remy and the pair caught the elevator down to the danger room, the lower they went the more the anxious feeling grew in the pit of Spencers stomach. He always hated going underground, if he needed to escape it was harder to find an emergency exit, Spencer would know, each facility had an underground base. Every single one of them. 

The elevator doors pinged once more as they reached the danger room, the doors opened to reveal a huge room and a smaller viewing room with big bulletproof windows. Kurt and Logan were sparring at the moment, nightcrawler was hiding up in the rafters panting and sweating. 

"I give up!" Kurt whined

"Get down here ya lil blue monkey" Logan growled

"No!"

"You've got another hour and a half yet!"

Spencer felt sick, however, even though remy was chuckling and exiting the elevator with an arm around Spencers waist. This was their training room, this is where they trained, this is where they'd train him- train him like a dog-

_Well you are a mutt, are you? A filthy mongrel_

Spencer's breath hitched at the familiar voice but kept his mouth shut. He had exactly what he needed to get rid of that in his pocket-

"Fucking hell, you reek" Logan scrunched up his nose "you stink of-"

"I know" Spencer snapped "they didn't let me shower when I got back"

Logan stared at him for a moment before gesturing to the training floor "the professor said you were coming and it seems like Kurt ain't growing any balls for the time being."

Spencer watched the feral move into the middle of the room where the floor was lightly padded. He wondered what the point of the padding was, it would hurt all the same when Wolverines claws ripped through his gut. If anything the padding would do nothing but soak up the blood. 

"Are ya sparring or what?" Logan called from the center

"I'd really rather not..." Spencer muttered

Remy elbowed him "go on, Spencey. Tis fun, no? Good fo' stress" he gave him a wink before shoving him forward

Spencer stumbled forward and a bolt of pain shot up his spine from his earlier escapades. He was sore and cranky and his pockets were full of tiny glass bottles and a syringe. This was not his idea of fun. 

_Yeah, go on Spencey, why not? Scared of the big bad wolf? You can take him. I can take him. We can kill him if we need to_

"What do I have to do to win? What are the rules?" He asked

"No murder, Chucks been pretty clear on that before. All you've got to do is get my back on the floor, then I'll let you go have a shower because ya really do stink of sex-" 

"Okay" the whore cut him off "so you do realise how unfair this fight is? Right?"

"How'd ya figure that? You've got speed, youth and flexibility on ya side" Logan pointed out

Remy called out from the side "Remy likes a flexible man, mon ami!"

Spencer blushed and flipped him off "look, can't we do this tomorrow? Been a long day and all that..."

Logan quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a sharp grin "scared you'll lose, kid?"

_I'll give you a hand, Spencer. Wolverines are creatures that belong in cold winds and icy winters. Wonder how they take to the heat, hm?_

"I really can't do this right now..." Spencer said, his hands were getting sweaty "can't it wait until tomorrow?" He asked hopefully

"No, come on, kid. Now or never" Logan says as he rolls his shoulders

"Never, I chose never-" the voice chose that moment to ignite his hands, the build up of heat finally reaching a breaking point. The flames were small for the time being, Spencer battling for control over his powers. 

"Well, mon ami, it seems like its gonna happen" Remy whistled low at the sight of the fire "come on, Kurt, we'll find a safe place t' watch, oui?"

Kurt dropped down from the rafters gracefully and ran over to Remy, casting an anxious look back at the two fighters. Spencer watched as they went into the viewing room, thankful they hadn't decided to watch where they could easily get hurt. 

The burning sensation rose up from his fingers, up his palm until his whole hand was encased in red and orange. 

_Isn't this what you wanted, Spencer?_

The boy shook his head, no, no this is not what he wanted, he never wanted this!

_Revenge? You want revenge, Spencer, remember? It felt good last time. Revenge felt great._

Logan had begun to circle so Spencer moved with him, both going round whilst eyeing the other. Spencer had seen Logan stub out cigars in the palm of his hand and barely wince, but surely he wasn't invincible and Spencer was not going to give into his sick, twisted mind and kill this guy. Even if he did, _if_ he did, then there realy would be no means of escape. He'd be trapped underground in a training room where no one can hear him scream. 

Spencer jumped to the side when Logan shot forwards, no claws as of yet but Spencer knew they'd get to that. Logan followed him and threw a punch which Spencer ducked, he threw his own, hitting Logan in the stomach but the blow didn't even seem to phase him but the fire left a small burn. The shirt had a burned hole in it now and the skin had blistered but to Spencers horror- and fascination- it healed. 

"Great" Spenced muttered, he would go head to head with someone who obviously didn't care much for fire "what if I lose? If my back hits the floor?" He asked

"Then we go again, and again, until you win" Logan told him

_Never ending fight, sounds like you and me, doesn't it?_

The flames were getting bigger the longer Spencer dodged Logan's blows. The older man did get one or two in, catching Spencer in the stomach and jaw. He'd had worse from Johns admittedly, didn't make it hurt any less. Remy was still watching from the viewing room but it seemed Kurt had managed to weasel his way out. Lucky for Kurt, Spencer thought bitterly.  

"Do you force all of your students to fight?" He asked angrily

" _To train_ "Logan winced as a red hot hand hit him square in the jaw "it's dangerous out there"

"I know, all kinds of strange men trying to kidnap you. Its insane"

 _The only insane person here is you_

Spencer had been trying not to show too much of his fighting technique but Logan was good, not too fast but he was strength and stamina whilst Spencer was speed and agility. He slid between Logan's legs and came out behind him, Spencer kicked him at the base of his spine. Logan lost his balance and fell to his knees but rolled forward to save himself from any further attacks. 

Christ, his head was pounding, it was like thunder in his skull. As long as the lightning didn't follow then he'd be okay. The voice was screaming, incoherent and angry. Always angry. The flames were burning hotter, brighter. 

_Kill him. Kill him. Let me do it. I can do it. Pass over the controls, Spencer_

Logan hit him in the shoulder and Spencer was thrown off balance, his feet were wiped out from under him and he fell to the ground, his back hit the floor. 

"up, we'll go again" Logan said dryly

Spencer stayed down. He had learned to stay down. Don't get up unless you know you can win or escape. 

"I said get up" Logan repeated

"I can't" Spencer lied

It felt like his whole body was vibrating, his skull caving in. It hurt. He hurt

 _Get up. Don't be so weak. You embarrass us both._

Spencer could taste blood in his mouth and his wrists were starting to burn now that the flames were rising. He knew how to win, it was just... win the round, lose the match, ya know? If he won here would he lose the battle with the voice?

_You'll always lose the battle with me, always_

"You alright kid?" Logan grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up making the boy groaned. The glass bottles clinked in his pocket, really it was amazing they had survived so far. 

"No, not really"

Spencer grabbed Logans wrists with his hot hands, the feral shouted and tried to pull away so Spencer heatbutted him in the nose, hearing the crunch of cartilage. Logan stumbled back so Spencer kicked him in the stomach, raising his leg caused the things in his pockets to shift including the needle. 

"Fuck!" He grabbed at his side where the syringe and stabbed him, his fingers didn't burn him thankfully but they were also useless in stopping the bleeding where the needle had ripped his skin. 

"Ya nearly had me there, bub" Logan grinned, his nose and wrists healing

Spencer laughed humourlessly "yeah, nearly"

"Nearly won't cut it, ya know. If this was real life, you'd be dead" logan pointed out

Spencer shook his head and laughed again, almost hysterically. "If this was real life?" He grinned lopsidedly, crooked and scary "if this was real life I'd burn this house down, you'd probably be the only survivor. If you honestly think this is all I can give then you're an idiot" 

"We know you've got more, that's why I'm here, not scooter or anyone else. Because I can take it, whatever you've got to give" Logan saw Spencers eyes flash purple, flickering "so come on, give it to me"

_Sorry, pal. But you heard the man_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that, soon all will be revealed. 
> 
> Also I had such great reviews on the last chapter! I read them last night before going to be and holy shit I went to bed with a smile on my face! You're all so lovely :3

"So, Kurt. Tell Remy about Spencer" the cajun turned to the blue skinned man as they settled down in the office chairs in the viewing room

Kurt frowned and shrugged, he pulled his tail into his lap and played with it idly "what's to tell? We was cell mates"

"How long?"

He shrugged again "longer than I had hoped. Not a whole year but almost. He was there when I arrived" Kurt said "then they moved him to isolation, a lonely, horrible place..."

"Why dey move de boy? He a troublemaker?" Remy asked

"Yes, you could say that. Spencer had authority issues, so to say. Bad at taking orders, still is. But that's not why they moved him, I believe it was so they could monitor the results of their experiments" Kurt replied

Remy propped his feet up on the table and watched as Logan and Spencer sparred. "Dey run lots of experiments on him?"

"Daily" Kurt nodded "most didn't work, but some..."

They both watched as Spencer's fingertips blazed with red and orange, burning everything they touched. "How many worked?"

"Who's to say, Spencer was- _is_ secretive. Sometimes they would inject him with other prisoner's blood to see if the mutations would stick, his body is a vessel they would say, not that I know what that means. When it didn't stick he'd become so sick, throwing up hourly, once I thought he'd die. Christ, was he sick. He vomited blood until the floor was the red sea, then his body seized and I put my ear to his chest... I swear.." Kurt trailed off looking disturbed

"What?" Remy prompted

"It was like he had two heart beats. One fast, too fast, like a hummingbird. Fast and fluttery like his heart was going to explode. The second was steady. Calm... maybe I could hear my own panicked heart and his unconscious body's? It's the only thing I can come up with to explain it. Because that's insane, right? Two heartbeats..." he looked over to Remy anxiously "but for a moment I could of sworn he had two."

"What then?" Remy asked curiously, he took his feet down so he could lean forward interestedly 

"He woke up different. I think an experiment worked because he was different after it. Then they moved him, I only saw him during missions but he would never say hello like he used too. We had grown quite close before, we'd talk about home, he was interested in my time as 'The Amazing Night Crawler'" he snorted "the only one who's ever been interested"

Remy resisted rolling his eyes, the amount of times Kurt had tried to bring up the circus was unreal, but he did feel sorry how they all brushed off his stories... maybe he should give them a listen some time. 

"Spencer mentioned his family once, said his mother had been sick and he had distant father. He didn't like to bring up his mother"

"Y' mentioned missions?" Remy backtracked

Kurt nodded "of course, we were sent on many. Told we were doing a national service, the more missions we did the better we were treated"

"What did y' do on de missions? Remy guesses nothin' good?"

The blue skinned mans eyes filled with sorrowful guilt "we were trained to kill and we did as we were told" he looked down to his hands that were squeezing his tail "our handlers were trained to torture, Spencer knew that well. I did a lot to save my own skin, nothing that makes me proud or helps me to sleep at night. Before Spencer went to isolation he would refuse every night and every night they'd come into our cell... They found a way to work around his Charm"

A sick feeling overtook Remy, a cold, heavy weight in his stomach at Kurt implications. "And...and after isolation?"

"I watched him shoot a boy in the head without blinking. He wasn't Spencer anymore"

That's what Remy had hoped not to hear. He'd started piecing things together a while ago but things were still vague. Maybe when the professor decided to reveal what he was choosing not to tell them he'd finally figure out what's going on here. 

Spencer could adapt his body to accept other mutants mutations.  
He was trained to kill, fight until death.  
He'd been tortured, physically, mentally and sexually.  
He'd been broken, body, mind and soul.  
He had his charm, fire and passing through solid objects. 

But there was one more thing. One missing, crucial piece. 

"Oh Scheiße!" Kurt exclaimed as Logan was suddenly thrown across the room, his back slamming into the concrete wall harshly

Remy felt Spencer's attitude change, his emotions shifted completed. Remys empathy picked up the change immediately, before the boy had been in pain, strained, worried and anxious. Now, all he was picking up was hot, angry rage. Murderous rage. 

"Remy seconds that" Remy nodded as he jumped up "go fetch de professor and Scott"

Kurt nodded and disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

Logan grunted as he stood back up, Spencer's eyes were a bright purple, glowing and glaring at him. The feral ducked as a ball of fire hit the wall above his head then another at his side. Just because he would heal from the attacks it didn't mean he wouldn't feel it, it'd hurt like hell. 

"Whoa, kid-" he jumped out of the way of another ball of fire "Spencer!"

The fire spread from his fingertips up his arms until it reached his elbows "I am not a dog you can train or an idiot you can toy with. I think we're done playing games now, don't you?" Spencer growled

The boy slammed his hands down onto the padded training floor and a path of orange shot forward towards Logan, setting the padding alight. Logan moved quickly out of the way before the fire reached him bit it scorched his shin. 

Remy knew he couldn't wait for Kurt to return with the professor or Logan would end up having to hurt Spencer and end up getting toasted in the process. He spotted the fire alarm by the door of the danger room and momentarily cursed the home owner for not thinking about putting a button for it in the viewing room, he'd have to bring that up sometime. Remy could tell Logan over the intercom but that'd alert Spencer to it as well and the kid might disable it before either of them managed to pull it. He'd have to go do it himself. 

Remy grabbed his bo had quietly exited the viewing room, all he had to do was get over to that lever without getting melted and they'd be part way there. 

Spencer spotted him as he made a run for it and shot a ball of fire that hit the wall beside the thief's head. Using his bo Remy vaulted the burning padded mat and landed gracefully on the other side, the fire on the mat was spreading quickly, if he didn't hurry the entire floor would be on fire, then that'd be an interesting game of The Floor Is Lava or a.k.a The Floor Is Melting Plastic. 

Whilst Remy ran Logan was trying to tackle Spencer to the floor, hoping to hold him down until Remy could inact his plan, but that wasn't as easy as it sounded. Spencer was quick and escaped all of his attempts. The feral grunted again as a harsh kick to the ribs was followed was a boot to the chin. Logan didn't want to hurt Spencer, not only because he knew this _wasn't_ Spencer but also because it seemed pain increased the rage. Pain was his trigger and it was likely during their sparring it'd gotten too much. 

Suddenly there was a shout from Remy, Logan looked over to see the bo he'd been holding had heated up and burned his hands-

"Fuck-" he was knocked onto his back and within seconds Spencer had him pinned, burning hands wrapped around his throat. 

"I win" the boy spat venomously as he tighten his fiery hold. 

Logan's skin blistered and bled but he gritted his teeth through it before bucking Spencer off "Remy get the-"

Remy slammed the lever of the fire alarm down, the siren blaring immediately before- thank god- the sprinklers turned on. The fire hissed as it was distinguished, flickering and growing smaller until finally being drowned out. Spencer too was soaked to the bone, his skin too soppy wet to ignite. 

"Doesn't matter" Spencer said calmly "you think I can't take you with my bare hands?"

Spencer launched at Logan, prepared to tackle him back to the ground but he was stopped halfway, pausing in the air like someone had pressed pause on the tv. Then he was slammed to the wall and trapped there by an invisible force. He struggled and screamed but couldn't get down. 

"Your mind is impressive, but not nearly as powerful as Spencer's" the professor said as his wheelchair entered the room followed by Scott and Ororo

"Fuck you!" The boy spat

"Professor?" Remy frowned in confusion as Ororo took his burned hands in hers to inspect them "dat _is_ Spencer, non?"

"It is Spencer's body, but at the time being that is not Spencer in there" the professor explained "so, may we take a name from you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to go back to college today but I ditched to go to work instead, model student. 
> 
> My email is: nicoleb96@hotmail.co.uk  
> so if you have any questions, ideas or theories but don't want to comment, then hit me up! I reply to all emails :)
> 
> PS THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTER I LOVE YOU GUYS

"What do ya mean, chuck?" Logan frowned "if that's not Spencer then who the hell is it?"

"I picked up something strange on Cerebro about a month ago, one body but two minds" Charles began

"Kurt tells Remy that Stryker say dat Spencer's body is a vessel" Remy brought up. Kurt nodded from where he was stood beside the Cajun, his tail in his hands once more.

The professor hummed thoughtfully, he moved his chair closer to where he had the boy pinned to the wall of the danger room. With a gesture of his hand Spencer's stiff form came to kneel before him, still frozen but close enough for him to press his fingers to the boys temple. 

_**He was in the lab. The blinding white, stinking of antiseptic lab. He couldn't move, all his limbs refusing to cooperate but he wasn't strapped down. He looked over to his left and saw a boy strapped down to a table, he was young, thin and his eyes half casted in a drowsy, drugged state.** _

_**"You said you'd put me into a soldier's body, not a student-teacher" he complained** _

_**"He is a solider, soldier. Stop complaining" Stryker snapped "we've been training him for over a year now. He's physically fit, ready for you to become his roommate"** _

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked worriedly

"He's looking into his memories" Jean said from the doorway "to see if he can find out who he is"

"But Spencers mind is-"

"Not Spencers, the other guy" Logan guessed, Jean nodded

"The professor has been waiting for this to happen, it is the only way to figure all this out. We had hoped Spencer would be cooperative and just tell us but he's been too distrusting"

_**The boy's body was smaller than his, he could feel it. Small and suffocating, but his mind was a playground. His brain was filled to the brim with information, the kid was smart, that would be helpful.** _

_**"How does it feel solider?" Stryker asked** _

_**He flexed his fingers, making a fist. Shaking and loosening all of his new, stolen limbs to check that they worked. "Suffocating. The kids too small, and he's screaming at me to get out of his body. But it's good" he nodded at his commanding officer** _

_**The boy's mind was still conscious, trapped inside of his own body but no control over it.** _

_**"The kid is feisty but what can you expect from a not-so-common whore? He'll pipe down once he realises he has no choice in the matter" Stryker grinned "come with me, we'll give you a test drive"** _

_**He got off of the bed, relishing in being able to move on his own for the first time in months. He looked over at his old body laying paralysed and empty on the bed across. His body was still dressed in his military uniform, green and brown and pristine. He hadn't seen action since last year, when the ambush came and left his body useless.** _

_**"Are you coming or what Sargent?"** _

_**"Yes sir" He smiled** _

"He is a Sargent, he'd been paralysed..." the professor mumbled before develing deeper to find out more

_**The kid was called Spencer, so they tell him. He had tried making conversation with the boy for almost a month now but he was only told to get the fuck out.** _

_**Spencers mind was strong, very strong. He found he couldn't get into his head very easily, and that was coming from someone who was living in there with him. Stryker told him to keep at it, to rather befriend the boy so they could work together or make it known that Spencer wasn't in charge anymore. So far the second option was the most viable.** _

_**It had taken almost the whole month to get used to fighting in this body but he'd gotten there eventually, he'd found out it was harder to snap necks when his wrists were the size of toothpicks, but be managed. They had built up some muscle growth but it seemed Spencer's metabolism kept him fairly skinny no matter what.** _

_**Fit to fight- check.** _

_**Apart from sleeping. Spencer made it impossible to sleep.** _

_**The boy would cry, cry and cry and cry. But it was worse when he didn't cry because then he was screaming. Spencer would scream nearly all night. Maybe his own memories of war and death were leaking through into Spencers, showing the young boy what he'd done, who he'd become whilst at war.** _

_**.** _

_**After six months Spencer stopped fighting. He would be quiet all day, until night, and then the screaming would start again. But Stryker said that was fine as long as he could enough shut eye to be able to function properly.** _

_**"So, soldier, you ready to go back into battle?" Stryker asked** _

_**"Yes sir" he nodded** _

_**"You know, Sargent Moore, I think you may just be the best outcome we could of asked for"** _

_**"Thank you, sir" Moore grinned "it's good to be back"** _

"So, Sargent Moore. Are you having fun in there? We'd like Spencer back now, if you wouldn't mind" Charles smiled

The professor released his hold on the boys body and he fell limp for a moment before looking up at the mutants with a harsh glare. "Spencer won't help you, whatever you want with us. He'll let me rip you apart rather than help you" he spat

"We don't need spencers help with anything" Scott told him

"Then why bring us here? Are you planning on returning us to Stryker?" Moore asked suspiciously

"Would you want that?" Charles replied curiously

"You obviously weren't looking in my head for the important bits, were you?" Moore scoffed

Remy walked forward and grabbed his hair roughly "we'd like t' speak t' Spencer now, merci"

"Oh you can speak to him if you want, he's in here right now pretending all this ain't real. He likes to trick himself into thinking he's sick and I'm imagionary. As if pretending I'm not real means all the scummy muties we killed together didn't-"

Logan pushed Storm to the side in attempt to get to Moore, intending to punch him "Logan, no! It's still Spencers body! You'll hurt him!" Ororo shouted

Logan growled and retracted "get out of that kid right now or so help me god I'll-"

"What? You'll do what? Stab me? You'll just kill the kid, I'll return to my body unharmed" Moore grinned smugly

"Your paralysed body, may we remind you" Scott glared

Moore hissed at him before his body went limp once more, falling to the side bonelessly. His eyes rolled back into his head before his chest heaved once, twice and then his whole body jerked

The boy started coughing as he came back into control of his own body "Spence?" Remy asked from where he was kneeling beside the boy, Spencer nodded so Remy helped him to sit up "come on, Spencey, sit up like dis..."

As he sat up the needle in his body stabbed into his side once more making him flinch "I wanna go sleep...." he mumbled tiredly "I hurt"

"Alright, Spencer... Let's get you to your room" Logan kneeled down and lifted Spencer up into his arms, spencer nuzzled his cheek sleepily against his chest and was out before they had even gotten to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not brilliant but I'm stress sick :(


End file.
